Remember Me Always
by Guardian of Ice
Summary: Trunks accidentally ends up in a warped reality, and falls in love with a teenage ChiChi. What will happen? Rated for LEMON! . More to come! Note Goku does not exist in this timeframe! Back on the list, and will be revamped soon!
1. Chapter One

Never Forget Me...?  
  
Colors and images of the entire spectrum danced brilliantly around the Capsule Corp machine as it whizzed through faded images of time, passing at speeds unrivaled by most. Inside, a young man rested, awaiting the time when he would be home. Cerulean orbs covered by their lids, long lavender-shaded hair tied back in a messy ponytail.  
Having been so tired from the perilous battle, Trunks Brief had fallen asleep while time traveling, a very difficult task to accomplish, as most would be very sick. He slumped a bit, his body weakened from that hard battle.  
He mumbled something inaudible, a muscular arm dropping from it's resting place to knock against a lever. The time machine stopped, jolting him, and it began to fall from the sky. Yet unbeknownst to even him, it fell, careening to the peaceful field below........   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One: "What?!"  
  
Mun Notes: Wow! n.n; I'm really writing! *jumps up and down* But.... I need reviewssss!! *whine*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What must have been hours later, Trunks groaned softly, lifting his head from the....pillow?! His eyes shot open, darting around the room quickly.  
"Wha-.... Goku's house..?!"  
How could this be?! He recalled punching in his time perfectly on the little dial in the capsule! He should be back in the city, not HERE! His frantic state of bewliderment was soon interrupted by a hauntingly familiar female voice.   
"Good. You're awake."  
His eyes moved to the door, and widened upon what he saw. That striking female figure, slender curves almost making his mouth drop open. Pair of deep chestnut eyes, filled with concern locked onto him as she approached, tossing back a few strands of disheveled raven hair.   
Trunks stared, his eyes blank as he watched her. He knew EXACTLY who she looked like, but it couldn't be! His mind tossed and turned, soon turning into one hell of a migraine. The young woman, who couldn't have been over eighteen, sat on a stool next to him, remaining silent for the moment.  
He lifted his fingers to his temples, rubbing them gently, finally lowering his gaze.   
"Are..you..alright?"  
She asked softly, in her slender digits a small cup, steaming with the hot liquid it contained. He could only muster a slight nod as she held out the cup to him. Her eyes glinted with life, energy, and curiosity as they took in his form.  
~*He's cute!!*~ She thought to herself, that rugged look about him very sexy. His long lavender hair resting freely about his shoulders, having been singed when she found him.  
She bit into her lower lip, remembering how bad of a state he had been when she pulled him from the Capsule wreckage. His body had been scraped, bloodied, battered and bruised, as well as smoking. She shook the images clear of her mind, looking back to him.  
"Here. I made you some herbal tea.... I figured you might need it." She smiled, politely.   
He shook his head, trying to refuse, his eyes locked onto her face. If this WAS who he thought it was, she'd be at his throat in an instant.  
She narrowed her eyes slightly, and grabbed one of his hands, thrusting it into his fingers. Miraculously, not a drop spilled onto the white sheets. Trunks swallowed hard, and his eyes lowered to the cup.  
"Now, I won't have any sick or injured people in my house. You're going to drink it now, AREN'T you?"   
This in itself was more a demand than a question. Trunks' jaw dropped partway, and he nodded, very very slowly. He slowly lifted the cup, not believing in any aspect what was happening.  
He forced himself to drink the overly sweet tea, then took a deep breath, looking back at her. Her smile had by far sweetened, eyes closed in her happy state.   
"Good. Now, you must tell me your name. " She, always the insistent one, smiled still, waiting for his response.  
After a few moments, he found his words, and spoke softly.   
"I'm...Trunks. Trunks Brief." He managed a dim smile, this making the woman's cheeks redden.  
Damn, was he ever gorgeous. It made her squirm a bit just to see him lying there, his torn clothes hardly covering his muscular, toned body. The only thing doing much work to cover him was that thin sheet, having a few bloodspots on it from his various wounds. She gently tugged the sheet off the bed, being such the neat freak, and stood up, walking slowly from the room.   
"Wait! I didn't get your name, miss...."  
She turned to smile at him, rolling the bloodied sheet into a ball for washing, and responded:  
"Chi-Chi."   
His jaw dropped, and his eyes widened, before he passed out once more. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
As Trunks remained in his unconscious state, Chi-Chi would soon return to try and rouse him. She placed her gentle hands upon his arm, gently shaking him.  
One sapphire orb slowly opened, a mumble of protest emitting from his lips. Chi-Chi smiled a bit, speaking once more in that soft-yet-rich voice of hers.   
"Trunks..... Come on now, Wake up.....!"  
She grinned in a playful manner, gently tapping his cheeks with her palms. His eyes again opened, a small smile forming upon the teen's thin tiers. He felt his cheeks redden slightly as her hands lingered on his face, those deep chocolate orbs locked onto his.   
~* What IS it with me?! She's married, for Kami's sake!*~ He finally just spoke up. "So...where's Goku..?"  
She blinked, in oblivion. "Who...?"  
"Ha, ha, Chi-chan. Very funny. But really, where is he..?"  
First, a puzzled look. "I..don't know who you're talking about, Trunks..."   
Those eyes narrowed slightly in concern. "Maybe you need to rest a bit more..."  
She slowly drew her hands back, but they were grasped quickly by his as they flew up, his grip firm. His eyes locked up onto hers confusedly, his head canting slightly.  
"Chi-Chi...... Your husband, Goku..?" He searched her eyes for signs of recognition, but found none, just that puzzlement.  
"What about your son Goh-..." He stopped midsentence, biting his lower lip in confusion, his expression of bewilderment matching the mask over her face.  
She pulled her hands from his grasp, her own teeth digging into her lower lip. "Maybe I should go..."  
His eyes filled with desparation, and he looked around quickly for no apparent reason. Just as Chi-Chi turned to go, Trunks grabbed her arm, gently, and pulled him to face her once more. Her eyes widened in an expression of fear, and she cringed, believing his next move would be to strike her. Trunks' eyes softened, and he noted how beautiful she really was, how innocent-looking she seemd in the dim sunlight of the room. He slid a trio of digits under her chin, turning it so he could again gaze into her eyes. He sat himself up slowly, feeling her tremble under his touch.  
All he could manage was a soft "Chi-Chi......"  
His hand slid up to cup her cheek from it's previous resting place on her chin, thumb gently stroking the smooth flesh that adorned her body. She wanted to pull away, yet at the same time wanted to feel more, her skin tingling from the gentleness of his touch.  
Trunks could bear it no longer, and before his judgement could get the better of him, he leaned in and softly kissed those silken lips, his eyes half closing.  
For a moment, she held the kiss, her eyes wide in amazement at this bold move. Her fists balled, clenching, and she drew a hand back, bringing it down hard upon his cheek. His head turned sharply to the side, more from shock at his own actions than from the sting that ran through the left side of his face.   
She glared at him a bit, also still in the shock of that one moment, then lowered her blazing eyes to her stinging hand. She bit her lower lip again, and turned from the room, leaving Trunks in a daze. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Yamcha's Unpleasant Surprise.  
  
  
A/N: Again, I gotta tell ya. Goku DOES NOT EXIST. n.n; Yamcha likes Chi-Chi. O.o;  
And please please PLEASE review. This is my very first fic.  
Warning: Some Yamcha Bashing. D!  
Ahem...  
w00t baby w00t. n_n  
  
  
Two days after the failed attempt to kiss Chi-Chi, Trunks still couldn't bring himself to talk to her. Every time he would come near to her, she would give him the look of a wounded animal, and avoid him. He wondered, though, why she didn't just kick him out. And in her mind, SHE was wondering just the same. But she felt something deep inside for him... but....what?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sighing to himself, Yamcha walked through the ass-high-on-a-giraffe grass to get to the little hut occupied by Chi-Chi. He unconsciously, as most men do, slid a hand through unruly jet black hair, having just recently gotten it cut, due to nagging request by Chi-Chi. the thought of the stern looks on her face when she got annoyed brought a little smile to his face, and he didn't notice the hole coming up in front of him.  
The next thing he knew, he was on his face in the dirt. He cursed to himself, about how he had been wearing clean gi, then pushed off with muscular arms. He glanced down at his now soiled clothing, and growled.  
"Dammit. She's gonna call me grungy again..."  
He wasn't a fan of being scrutinized by Chi-Chi, as seemed to be one of her pasttimes. He sighed deeply, shaking his head.   
~*Heh. She's cute when she gets fussy.*~   
So it seemed, he was a fan of hers. He began to fade once again into his perpetual La-La Land, almost tripping again. And again. Until he finally reached the little cabin-type dwelling.   
He straightened himself, and knocked on the door, eager to see the raven haired girl again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, inside....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks heard a knock, and easily able to tell that Chi-Chi was cooking due to the mouth-watering aroma filling the house, her peered into the kitchen, speaking softly, nervously.  
"Uhh... Chi-Chi... I think someone's at the door."  
Chi-Chi glanced slowly over her shoulder at him, and her eyes locking onto his. She wanted to smile, his face looking like that of a child's as he peeked around the corner. No, a feline. THAT was what he looked like, so cautiously peering around the corner, a mix of inqisitivity and timidness in those deep blue eyes.   
Unable to help it, she smiled, widely, and spoke, turning to face him, ladle in hand.  
"Would you do me a favor and answer it? I don't think you want burnt gumbo, ne?"  
She chuckled to herself, as though she had made a joke of some sort, and turned back to the pot, not waiting for a reply. Trunks grinned to himself, knowing he had been forgiven.   
He, a new bounce in his step, slowly headed for the door, hearing the repetetive knocks against the door.  
Sighing to himself, he then pulled it open, blinking upon seeing who was standing there.  
"Y-Yamcha..?!"  
The man with hair the color of Chi-Chi's blinked, and crossed his arms, trying to look tough. This, unfortunately for him, was made difficult due to the fact that he was wearing what appeared to be training gi. ( Just a bit too tight for him.) He ended up looking more like he needed to respond to "nature's call" rather than looking like a fearsome opponent.  
"Yah. Who's askin'?"  
Then something finally hit him. What the HELL was this guy doing in Chi-Chi's house, not to mention answering the door?! He gave a sharp glare, then asked through slightly gritted teeth.  
"And..where....is...Chi-Chi..?"  
He'd never seen this guy before, and an odd feeling swelled in his chest, making him glare all the harder.  
( Right about now, Trunks would be sweatdropping. ^_^;;; )  
"Ah... She's..in the kitchen."   
Deciding quickly that he wasn't in the mood or state to fight just yet, he slowly extended a hand. Yamcha jumped a bit, thinking he was going to attack, before focusing more on what he had SAID. He noticeably loosened, and took a deep breath.   
"So she's okay?"  
Trunks smirked a bit, and nodded slowly, his hand still extended to Yamcha.  
"You gonna shake it, or am I gonna stand here?"  
Still a bit edgy, he eyed the hand first, then shook it. A bit of wonder finally creeped into his mind, an eyebrow arching.  
"Hey.. wait a sec... How did you know my-"  
He was quickly interrupted by a hasty:  
"Ah. I'm Trunks. I've..er.... heard of you. Yeah. That's it. Come in."  
Brow still arched, he slowly walked in, pushing past Trunks. He glanced around noting that everything seemed to be in place... Nothing broken, knocked over. No blood. Good.  
He let out a soft sigh, then let his eyes wander back to Trunks. He had a questioning brow of his own raised, then shook it off, slowly closing the door.  
"Chi-Chi! It's me!"   
Of course, the constant freeloader would expect her to know who "Me" was. He walked, trying to look cool to impress them both, and spoke again, using his "manly" voice, the kind that made you want to laugh until you wet yerself.  
"Chi-Chi, hon, did I leave my other set of gi here?"  
A glance to Trunks, wondering if he'd think what he was PLANNING for him to think. Trunks just smirked, shaking his head, and turned, heading for the bedroom.   
He listened to them talk for a few minutes, flopping down onto the bed. His eyes locked onto the window, watching leaves float lazily by in the midafternoon breeze. For some reason, it just seemed like it couldn't get much better than this....  
Footsteps slowly approached, and stopped with almost a painful halt right at the doorway. Trunks glanced in the general direction of the door, blinking slightly upon seeing the blazing anger in Yamcha's eyes.  
"Uhm... Yamcha-kun... are..you.. okay?"  
He fumed, and began to tremble with anger. Thoughts of the evil things he was gonna do to this guy flashed into his mind. How DARE he?! Lying there, so casually in HER bed! The place that had been so long off-limits to him, and there HE was!   
He growled softly under his breath, and one might swear his eyes gleamed red for a moment. Trunks blinked, and slowly sat up, as though dealing with a wild animal.   
"Yamcha...man....talk to me... You're creeping me out.."  
Yamcha growled again, deeper, her fists clenching and unclenching. All he could focus on were the rumpled sheets, and one in particular lying in the corner laundry basket, bloodstains turning part of it a faded crimson. He widened his eyes at those stains, and slowly, very very slowly turned those eyes back on Trunks.   
"You're...gonna....die....."  
This was all he could manage between growls. Trunks, even though the well trained Super Saiya-jin that he was, began to slowly, on his back, crawl away. His own eyes locked onto the pools filled with rage and hatred. He KNEW he was in trouble.....  
Yamcha, looking like he was about to burst at any given moment, slowly advanced, his hands flexing out in front of him like claws. Trunks blinked, in a state of panic. Why wasn't he REACTING yet? No one could tell.   
But it was those hateful burning eyes. They made Trunks shudder, but he remained unable to pull his eyes away, even as Yamcha's fingers laced tightly around his throat...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh, dear! Whatever is Trunks going to do? Yamcha has usen a long-hidden trick called the Paralysis Glare of the Black Wolf, and Trunks is helpless. Better review if you want more. Hehehehe... 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Leave our home! ( OUR home...?! )  
  
A/N: Good reviews so far! But I NEED MORE! You know, the whole self esteem issue. Anyways. I guess I better do my disclaimer, so no one sues my ass off. ^_^;   
So I'll keep it short and sweet.  
DISCLAIMER: Not. Mine. ^_^;  
WARNING: Severe Yamcha-bashing. Bwahahahahaha.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Glaring at him all the harder, Yamcha squeezed Trunks's throat, feeling the lavender-haired man tremble from lack of proper oxygen. WHY couldn't he MOVE?! He couldn't struggle, or even flex his fingers, for Kami's sake! He rasped, trying to ignore the burning in his chest.   
"What...th..the...hell......are you..." He paused to cough, sputtering a bit. "..doing..to me...?"  
Yamcha's eyes burned into his, glinting evilly. It was then made painfully obvious, just a bit too late, that Yamcha was incredibly and undeniably pissed off. There was no response from him, just that he gritted his teeth, squeezing harder. His fingernails dug into Trunks's vulnerable neck flesh, deeper and deeper until thin lines of blood ran down his throat.   
By then, Trunks's face had turned a nice shade of red, and he was squeaking distantly, his eyes rolling up into his head. He managed a flail of one arm, knocking against and wobbling the nightstand next to the bed.   
Now, upon that nightstand rested a nice big lamp, handmade by some nice person for Chi-Chi as a birthday gift. As some odd law of gravity says, things are gonna fall. And that lamp did just that, falling to the wood floor and shattering with a loud crash.  
Yamcha's head snapped to the side to look, and Trunks regained feeling in his body. He lifted his legs and pushed them against Yamcha's chest, enough to just launch him back into the opposite wall.   
One nice chain of events, that headsplitting crash alerting, of course, Chi-Chi, who came running. She stared first at the half unconscious Yamcha, then at Trunks, who was coughing and clutching his throat. She could see the blood now matting his hands, and the fingernail marks upon his throat.  
Now it was Chi-Chi's eyes that glinted, and her neck swiveled towards Yamcha, who was rubbing his head and whimpering. That little anime vein that pops on people's foreheads? Chi-Chi had that goin' on.  
He then realized that she was standing there, and slowly look up at her, her eyes glowing evilly. She took a deep breath, her arms locked straight at her sides, hands balled into tight fists.  
"Yamcha...?"  
He stared wide eyed at her, and muttered.  
"Y..yeah..Chi..Chi...?"  
" GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"  
He screeched, and got to his feet, just as she pulled a large wooden broom from what appeared to be nowhere. She ran after him down the hall, pissed as ever, and swatted the baka with the broom until he was halfway out of Japan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A bit later....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi-Chi made her way back into the bedroom, to find Trunks still kind of holding his neck, dumbstruck.   
"That..grrr....... Did he hurt you too bad..?"  
He shook his head, for some godawful reason unable to speak. He opened his mouth to, but no sound would come out.   
"He's told me about..that technique he used. I can tell by the marks..." She knelt in front of him, holding up a wet rag and gently wiping the blood from his wounds, then taking one of his hands in her own, and wiping away the rest of the crimson mess. She didn't release his hand after she finished wiping away the sticky fluid, and looked up into his face.  
"Paralysis Glare of the Black Wolf, accompanied by Grey Wolf Silencing Technique....You can already see what it does..." She sighed deeply, her eyes showing much apology for him. She had this confused look upon her face, sort of like she was trying to figure something out.  
Trunks tried to speak, then remembered that he couldn't for a while, and canted his head, reaching down to cup her cheek to get her attention. She felt her cheeks grow red, and her eyes lift to lock onto his.  
"You just seem so familiar.. It's like... Deja Vu or something."   
A little smile crossed his lips, and he stared down into those deep and soulful eyes, the thumb of the hand cupped over her cheek gently caressing her skin...... God, she was so beautiful...  
He leaned down, slowly, lost in her eyes, and softly, slower than the last time, pressed his lips against hers. She shuddered a bit, but didn't protest, her eyes slowly and lazily closing. He slowly knelt on the floor with her, deepening the kiss just slightly, his gentle yet large arms slowly and cautiously sliding around her waist.  
She lifted her arms after a few moments, still in awe that he was bold enough to kiss her again, and slid them around his neck, bringing hm closer against her. ...His lips felt so good against hers.....   
He, too shy to bring his tongue into play just yet, just kissed her deeply, adding slightly more passion. He gently pulled her against him, against his warmth, closing his eyes.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Okay, it sucked. For all those loyal readers, and REVIEWERS, if I get say.. five reviews on this, good or bad, I'll make the next chapter a lemon. I need to know how I'm doing!   
Perhaps I'll write a B/V ficcie... Ooohh... Inspiration. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
A/N: Thank you all for the good reviews. I thank all of you very much for the label of 'talented writer.'* Does a little dance.* But anyways, on with our story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sunlight once more beamed through the window of the one-bedroom hut, falling upon the two figures, covered by the fresh scented white sheets. Various articles of clothing lay strewn about the room, a shirt having accidentally been tossed out the window in the frenzy to remove them.  
That sunlight shone onto the face of Trunks, and his eyes half opened, an arm lifting from the sleeping form next to him to shield his eyes. Thought of the previous night flooded his head, a tired smile crossing his dry lips, and his tongue darted over them to moisten them.   
A murmur from the figure next to him caught his attention, and he averted his gaze to the sleeping Chi-Chi, that smile widening as he looked upon her bare form. He bent his head, and softly kissed the tender flesh of her neck, those eyes glinting like those of a child.  
Her eyelids fluttered, and she yawned widely, shifting a bit, then groaning, feeling the slight ache between her legs, and feeling the other presence next to her.   
Grinning like an idiot, Trunks nipped at her shoulder, and she giggled softly, her eyes fully opening, and a hand sliding back over her shoulder to ruffle already matted and tousled locks of lavender. He softly nuzzled her, pressing his cheek to her own, taking in the sweet scent of her body, and closing his eyes, letting it take him over.  
He sighed contentedly, and she smiled, her own eyes again closing, that same hand moving from his head, and seeking out his hand. Their fingers laced, and they stayed like that, for some time, what seemed like hours. But they soon fell victim to the realm of sleep, and lay like that, smiles on their faces.  
Of course, oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched them from the window, burning with rage...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter..... I've just been so busy... I promise I'll write soon, and we'll see who was watching from the window... 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: The Watcher's Rage  
A/N: For now, ~**~ This is thought, and -= =- is flashback.   
  
As the two lovers slept within the comforting walls of the little hut, another soul was left out, crouching with his back pressed against the side of the hut.  
His eyes, bloodshot from lack of sleep, were dull, glazed over with thought, one of them twitching slightly from the anger he felt, like a raging inferno in his chest. He was trembling with this rage, his hands balled into fists, and, though short, the fingernails digging deep into his flesh. Thin lines of blood ran down his wrists, almost identical to the ones that had run over Trunks' throat only the previous afternoon. The hatred felt for the lavender haired man had obviously since increased, intensifying times a thousand, all within the time of that act he had witnessed....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-= Having returned from being chased away from his second home, and not very happy about it, he knocked on the door, praying inwardly that he may be forgiven, deep and soulful eyes locked onto the door. Taking a deep breath, he awaited for the door to open, and in his feeble mind played a little fantasy of Chi-Chi forgiving him like it had been nothing. But there was no answer, and the longer Yamcha stood there, the more puzzled he became. He knew something had to be up, and hearing a distant sounds from within the house, used all his restraint not to force the door open.  
He knew, though, a way he might see what went on and slowly crept around the side of the house, to the open bedroom window, a sly grin on his face. Maybe he'd catch Chi-chan touching herself... He shivered like a little girl upon thinking of that, licking his lips, and standing on tiptoe to look in the window. What he saw made his jaw drop until he swore it popped out of its socket, his eyes bulging.  
On that bed lay that purple haired man... Trunks... and HIS Chi-Chi, both stark naked. Yamcha felt a trickle of blood run down over his lips as he gazed upon Chi-Chi's bare form, creamy flesh, raven hair like pure silk. Supple breasts firm and round, pink nubs hard and begging to be touched, and one of them WAS, those large masculine digits running over it, flicking it, earning a heated moan from Chi-Chi. Those eyes glittering with all the passion of the Saiya-jin race, he lowered his lips to one of the little buttons and nipped at it, before taking it into his mouth, and suckling like a child.   
To keep himself from screaming aloud, Yamcha stuffed his fist into his mouth, lips still covered with blood, and bit down hard, his eyes still wide, body shaking. He whimpered softly as he watched Chi-Chi draw her fingers down Trunks's chest, and down his stomach, seeing the look of lust in her eyes as she stared up at the 'unwanted invader.' Their eyes locked,and soon after, the same was said for their lips, tongues mating between them, hidden by the clasp of their kiss. Yamcha watched in horror as that purple haired bastard guided his well endowed-self towards Chi-Chi's slick folds, and slowly penetrated her entrance, groaning softly in that husky voice...   
To the gaping onlooker's astonishment, he felt a slight twinge from his own piece, it having already been throbbing from just one look at Chi-Chi's slender, beautiful form. He resisted that sickening urge to stroke the bulge in his pants as he had done so often when picturing a scene painfully similar to this.. But this only made that member crave more attention, as he watched Trunks push himself into his goddess, and make quick work of breaking her virgin barrier. Crying out slightly in the pain, Chi-Chi's eyes closed tightly, and Yamcha hissed against his own hand.  
The cerulean eyed man bit his lower lip, sliding his arms around her, cradling her protectively, waiting for the signal that he could continue. It came, in the form of a feathery kiss against his neck and slowly, he pulled out, to the head. A shudder of sheer pleasure ran through the raven haired vixen ,and she held him close against her with slender yet strong arms,uttering a soft "Ohh... T..Trunks..... " That moan in itself made Trunks release his own, a soft breath against her shoulder as he began a slow and deep pace of pumping against her. The feel of her silken walls around him was pure bliss, and he threw his head back, Yamcha watching steel muscles ripple under tanned flesh with each move he made..  
Sickened, Yamcha tried to pry his eyes away, sinking his teeth into his hand and yelping muffledly. The lovemaking pair, of course, could not hear it, nor the thud of a body as Yamcha fainted dead away, the cries and moans of pleasure still ringing in his ears...=-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He shook his head, so hating himself for not doing something... Digging his nails into his scalp, and tugging at the roots of that jet black hair, her snickered softly, slightly elongated canines glittering in the light of the still rising sun. Oh, yes, he had a plan now....... He would teach her not to love him.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Okay, it sucked. Gomen ne! If you disagree with me, tell me! Praise is looooved. n.n 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
A/N: I have decided to start taking requests, so if you have any, please email me and let me know!   
I know it may seem like Yamcha's goin' crazy, but then again... He IS. So, it's all good. :D!  
And yes, I know my chapter are a bit on the short side. But it's quality, not quantity in SOME cases. Sorry it took so long for the update!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Up and now fully clothed, the two lovers had began their daily routines( for Trunks, it was getting USED to the new routine.. ^-^ ). Chi-Chi was cooking breakfast, and the smell of fresh bacon and eggs wafted through the house, making Trunks' stomach grumble at him. He smirked, and fwapped himself, stretching his arms high above his head. Idly sliding his fingertips through his scraggly hair, he decided he'd need a haircut soon..  
Chi-Chi seemed happier than she had been for a long time, humming to herself with a big grin upon her lips as she prodded at the bacon with a spatula. Sneaking up behind her, Trunks slid his arms around her waist, still trying to remember all that had happened the previous night. For the time being, he failed, and let it be, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
She grinned wider, and turned her head to kiss his cheek, earning a chuckle from him. A playful swat to his forehead with the spatula was given, and he laughed.  
"Don't get TOO happy with that thing, Chi'... "  
She smirked, and lowered the spatula, lifting a piece of bacon from the pan and onto a waiting paper towel. He let go of her waist, and moved to slide into a chair at the table, yawning again.  
" I hope you're hungry, Trunks.. I've made a lot! "  
The enthusiasm in her voice made him grin, scratching the back of his head as he tried to hold back his Saiya-jin appetite. As she turned to face him, he grinned, his mouth almost watering at the sight of the heaping plate of bacon and eggs. Chi-Chi smiled, and set it on the table.  
He grabbed a fork and stabbed through a few pieces of the perfectly cooked bacon, relocating them to his plate and grinning brightly. His mind wandering for a moment, he began to cramthe food into his face, almost moaning from the sweet crispness of each bite. Chi-Chi chuckled softly, and shook her head as she slid into the seat across from him.   
After a moment, she too began to shift the steaming food onto her plate and eat, watching Trunks interestedy through those chocolate orbs. Already finished with his first helping, Trunks grinned sheepishly, and leaned back in his chair to wait, of course having to suppress the urge to shovel more of the delicious meal onto his plate.   
Chi-Chi grinned, and contined to eat, while Trunks half closed his eyes in thought. He wondered whether or not it would be a good idea to tell her where he really came from.. His brow furrowed, and a serious expression crossed his face, making Chi-Chi blink curiously. She canted her head slightly, finishing a bite of eggs and bringing her elbow to rest upon the table, her chin in her palm.  
"Something on your mind, Trunks...?"  
He glanced up at her, blinking a few times, and smiled meekly. He knew that there would be no avoiding telling Chi-Chi where he came from... So he would do it. Start from the very beginning. About the Saiya-jins. About everything. If she didn't believe him, he'd show her. That would be simple... right?  
He took a deep breath, and asked he quietly: "Chi-Chi.. Do you want to know where I came from? What I meant when I asked you about a man named Goku?"  
She blinked, taken aback by this. Her lower lip stuck out a bit, but it was obvious by the look in her eye that she really DID want to know, so he kept going, beginning his story with the best entrance he could think of.  
"A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's chapter seven. But what about Yamcha? Where the hell IS that crazy bastard? Will Chi-Chi belive Trunks? I NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL BE CRAZY AND RIP OUT MY HAIR AND BE LIKE KRILLIN!  
Krillin: ....  
Kori-chan: Eh..eheh... 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
Note: I'm trying to get back into the habit of quick updates! WOOHOO! Oh, and if you're a Resident Evil fan, please read my story, titled Resident Evil: Bloodlust. It's NEAT! *Bounces*   
Anyways, on with our story. But I need to warn you. There may be a bad, bad scene in here in later chapters. If you review, just tell me whether to put it in or leave it out and SAY it happened, and I'll go by majority.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As if the previous night hadn't been enough for poor Yamcha, this story which took hours upon hours to tell and had his bum and legs hurting in every way possible sent him flying over the edge. He sat, ignoring the pain, leaning against the wall right outside the kitchen as he listened to the Crazy Man (Trunks) continue his story of aliens, magical balls, people who could fly, and the fact that Chi-Chi was supposedly married to someone ELSE, his lips moving but no sound coming out.  
He KNEW this guy had to be a complete basket case, and that he had to get Chi-Chi away from him as soon as possible. What if this guy tried to HURT her?! His eyes blazed and his fists clenched at the thought, his teeth grinding together until he thought each of them would break in two.   
'But,' he thought, 'I still need to teach her a lesson for betraying me with that purple haired freak....'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chi-Chi sat, her hands folded in her lap, staring down at the tabletop where the plates from breakfast still sat. By now, they were cold as ice, little shreds of bacon and little pieces of egg lying neglected here and there. Trunks lifted his glass of water to his lips, taking another break from the agonizingly long tale of his past.. He knew he had left many things out; half of it was things he didn't know and half of it was things he knew Chi-Chi didn't need to know quite yet.  
His eyes locking onto her from over the rim of the glass, he took a few more gulps before setting the glass down lightly, apparently breaking Chi-Chi's trance. Her head snapped up, her eyes meeting his sharply. Those chestnut orbs were filled with a mixture of confusion, disbelief, and a strong WANT to believe him. Her lower lip stuck out just a bit, and that pout made Trunks swallow hard. He prayed inwardly that she'd believe him, his hands dropping into his own lap heavily.  
"I guess..that's it..."  
He glanced back up at her, and caught her gaze again, that troubled stare burning into his mind, forcing him to look away in an almost ashamed manner. Chi-Chi remained silent, staring at him, studying him for some kind of a sign that he might be lying. Maybe he'd smile and pretend she didn't notice. Or snicker and try not to let her hear. But there was nothing, nothing but the faint tick of the clock, and the rustling of leaves outside the window.  
She shook her head slowly, and again lowered her gaze, her mind swirling with a mass of thoughts that simply would not let her be. All of this was so feasible, and coming from Trunks, anything seemed to be that way; him and those gorgeous blue eyes and that smile.. But there was no smile now. Only an expression that blatantly showed hope that she would believe all of this, paired with a look of nagging worry in his eyes. And yet she remained silent, just staring bleakly down at her hands.  
Trunks wanted so badly to say something, to beg her to believe him, to show her all that he could do, and yet he couldn't move a single part of his body, just frozen. He finally lifted a hand and reached across the table to place a hand upon her shoulder or something, and she flinched away from his touch unconsciously. Lifting her eyes to him as though she had done something wrong, she gave him an apologetic look before pushing away from the table and slowly walking down the hall towards the bedroom, the door closing with a light click.  
Having made no move to stop her, Trunks pulled his hand back and sighed, shaking his head. He'd have to let this sink in. If she believed him, she'd tell him. If not..   
He shook his head, not really wanting to think about what would happen if she didn't believe him, running a hand through his tousled lavender hair. Glancing to the window and noting that it was nearly sunset, he got to his feet and gathered the dishes, placing them carefully in the sink before making his way to the couch and lying down slowly. Almost the instant his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep, in a dreamless, black void; though the last image he saw was of Chi-Chi's saddened face..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peering into Chi-Chi's window to make sure she was still asleep, Yamcha groaned a bit, and hoisted himself into it, nearly knocking over a table. Mumbling to himself about something, he knelt by Chi-Chi's bed, and put on his most concerned and innocent face. This would take some acting..  
"Chi-Chi.. Wake up..!"  
"nn..Y..Yamcha? Mmf!"  
Yamcha put his hand over her mouth, trying to signal for her to be more quiet.   
"You might wake HIM up. "  
"... What are you talking about?!" She hissed at him, narrowing her eyes in confusion and slight annoyance. Knowing this wasn't working too well, he lowered both his hands to where she couldn't see them, and slowly pulled out a handkerchief and a little bottle of liquid.  
"Well..?" Pouring a little of the liquid onto the cloth, he smiled meekly, and let the bottle drop, ignoring it since it was closed.  
"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi." With a maniacally pleasant smile, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled it forward and into the cloth, not even giving her time to scream as she inhaled. Her eyes rolled back and her body fell limp onto his shoulder, making him blush like an idiot whilst he lifted her up and turned for the window.  
"You'll never have to worry about him finding you now... Never...never..." Yamcha just smiled and hopped out the window, walking into the darkness with Chi-Chi over his shoulder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"No!"  
Sitting up sharply with a strangly cry, Trunks looked around, blinking stupidly. Reaching up, he slowly wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, clearing away the sweat that had beaded there in the midst of his nightmare. Sighing deeply, he turned and swung his legs over the side of the couch, and placed his feet on the cold wood floor.  
"That was a WEIRD dream...Maybe I should I see if Chi-Chi's still awake.."  
Scratching the back of his head and standing, hse slowly made his way down the darkened hallway to the closed doorway to the bedroom. Slowly turning the door handle, he put a smile on, and pushed it open, taking a step into the room.  
"Hey, Chi-Chi, are you awa-"  
The room was empty, the window open, and a little brown bottle lying on its side next to the bed...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cliffhanger-ish.... I need reviews now. Reviews = next chapter. O.o 


End file.
